Tear in my heart
by ERIASp
Summary: América estaba triste por un amor no correspondido pero el destino le dará una oportunidad para luchar por la persona que quiere. ¿La tomara aun con los riesgos? ¿Podrá conseguir su ansiado "si, yo también siento lo mismo"? o está destinado a llorar de amargura por no intentarlo.


Hey, bienvenido, yo de nuevo vengo a molestar. Espero que te agraden mis tonterías.

Pareja: Estados unidos x Inglaterra.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz, "Tear in my heart" le pertenece a Twenty one pilots. (Aunque no tiene mucho que ver por no decir nada)

Advertencia: OoC (sí, ya no hay un 'posible'), mi forma rara de redactar y un final abierto.

* * *

Tear in my heart.

* * *

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en la bolsa de mi pantalón, casi tenía hasta de dejarlo así para seguir en mi partida con el jefe final pero la vibración era tan insisten que algo molesto presione pausa en el mando y saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo. El nombre de Francia adornaba la pantalla del móvil y antes de que se corta acepte la llamada.

La voz de Francia rápidamente empezó a hablar con falso dramatismo por lo mucho que tarde en responder, acomodé el teléfono entre mi oído y el mi hombro para volver a colocar mic atención en la pantalla y seguir con mi juego.

– Francia, dime que pasa, estoy algo ocupado, dude. – Muevo con insistencia mis dedos sobre el mando mientras escuchó todo el ruido al otro lado de la llamada, incluso podía escucharlo como se queja para que le dejen de golpear.

Pierdó el interés en la llamada mientras me tienta a colgar por lo incómodo de la posición, bueno, no soy yo quien se está acabando su saldo en una llamada sin sentido. Sigue un par de minutos en los que solo se escuchan ruidos de fondo y los gritos de Francia para que les devuelvan el móvil, alcanzó a escuchar un grito de Inglaterra y detengo la partida para escuchar buen lo que pasa al otro lado de la línea. Pocos segundos después parece que el francés recuperó su móvil y como sí fuera sólo por un momento se apresura a decir lo que quería.

América, necesito que vengas por Inglaterra, ya sabes lo mucho que se empieza dificultad llevarle al hotel cuando está así, ó podrías llamarnos a ambos a su habitación del hotel y el hermano mayor se encarga de cuidarle con mucho amor – su voz al final llevaba el su marca de pervertido ante cada palabra.

– Francia, sí le quieres hacer algo a Inglaterra que te cueste – una parte de mí no quería dejar que el francés de acercara al inglés con ese tipo de intenciones pero no puedo hacer nada, no después de ese momento.

– América, seamos sinceros, yo se que no quieres eso y te haría bien hablar con Inglaterra sobre ese día, ¿haz hablado con él de algo que no sea trabajo desde ese día? ¿Se han tratado con normalidad y no como dos desconocidos que sólo tienen algunos trabajos juntos? – Me quedé un momento en silencio pensando que el barbón de Francia tiene razón, no he hablado con el de algo que no sea trabajo. Francia siguió hablando al no recibir una respuesta de mi parte. – creo que no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta, ambos sabemos que la respuesta es no. –

– Francia, no es de tu incumbencia lo que pase entre Inglaterra y yo, pronto el lo va a olvidar y podremos seguir como antes – No quería solo olvidar mis sentimientos hacia el británico y fingir que ese día nunca pasó.

– Sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero América, ¿serias feliz con el dolor en tu pecho y el saber que había la oportunidad de que existiera algo y la dejaste pasar? – deja algunos minutos esperando una respuesta de mi parte que jamás llego, mi cabeza estaba pensando en los pros y los contras de tomar esa oportunidad que iba a marcar el inicio o fin de nuestra relación. – Sí no vienes por el antes de que el bar cierre, entenderé tu decisión y me las arreglaré para llevarlo, espero que entiendas que es lo mejor para ti, América – la llamada se termina y mis músculos se relajan haciendo que el teléfono resbalará desde mi hombro hasta mis piernas y que el mando entre mis manos callerá al suelo y la batería junto con la tapa se perdieran debajo del sofá.

Llevó mis manos hacía mi cara y dejó salir un grito desde lo profundo de mi garganta, no sabía que hacer en esa situación, Francia era un maldito barbón que estaba jugando con mi mente. Me levanto del sofá ignorando que la televisión seguía encendida y camino hacia la bodega que tenía guardados todos los recuerdos de mi pasado que me llevaron hasta lo que soy.

Al entrar miró las cosas sobre mi independencia y no puedo evitar maldecir, ¿sí jamás me hubiese encontrado Inglaterra podría verme de otra manera más que un bastardo emancipado? Tal vez tendría esa oportunidad, pero yo tampoco quería olvidar esos buenos momentos siendo cuidado por Inglaterra.

No, mi problema no tenía nada que ver con la independencia o con el hecho de que alguna vez fui su hermano. Inglaterra nunca me podrá ver como un posible amante porque simplemente yo no le gusto a Inglaterra y al parecer jamás lo haré.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que me lo dejó claro, he vivido algunos años con ese recuerdo perforando mi mente mientras falsas sonrisas adornan mi rostro para disimular no sentir dolor.

Ese día había preparado un gran ramo de rosas rojas como me había aconsejado Lituania, me vestí con ropa que resaltaba mi buen parecido y no me hacía ver gordo según Francia, tenía las entradas a la película que Japón me dijo que Inglaterra quería ver, compré chocolate que Bélgica dijo que era el mejor del lugar, los hermanos Italia me ayudaron a practicar un poco las artes de seducción elegante perfecta para un caballero incluso Canadá y Francia estarían preparando una cena romántica a la luz de la luna. Todo para que mis sentimientos fueran claros y tuviera más oportunidades de que sean aceptados.

Me detuve frente a Inglaterra lo más seguro que podía estar en esa situación, tenía el apoyo de muchas personas así qué no podía ir mal, que ingenuo era en ese momento, le extendí el ramo como los hermanos Italia y Francia me aconsejaron. Le dije que tenía dos boletos para la película y lo llevé conmigo al cine, creo que no estaba enojado ya que íbamos a ver la película que quería y no tenía idea de a lo que yo quería llegar.

Cuando terminó la película lo guíe al área en la que se encontraba la comida preparada por los habla francesa, la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque Inglaterra ya se estaba poniendo algo incómodo, creo que hasta ese momento entendió lo que yo quería hacer, me levanté y les dije mis sentimientos esperando verle sonreír y que aceptara mis sentimientos pero en vez de eso se levantó y con la mirada más fría y segura de lo que estaba diciendo rompió mi corazón con cinco palabras.

– Yo no te quiero, Inglaterra – aunque mi corazón ya estaba agonizando y solo tenía una sonrisa para aparentar estar bien.

– Inglaterra, esto no tiene nada que ver con la independencia o que fui tu hermano, yo realmente te quiero –

– Escúchame América, yo no te veo como mi hermano, no te veo como un amigo, no estoy basando esto en el día de la independencia, simplemente yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti, jamás los tendré –

Lo vi alejarse con incómodidad, yo me dejé cae y lloré como nunca lo había hecho, Canadá y Francia se acercaron para tratar de calmarme, solo ellos vieron como mi corazón murió junto con mis esperanzas de tener a Inglaterra a mi lado.

Algunas lágrimas estaban callendo por mis mejillas mientras recordaba todo, ¿merecía la pena intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Merecía la pena en el caso de que mi corazón se volviera a romper? Francia tenía la idea de que era correspondido y solo Inglaterra tenía miedo, Canadá dijo que tenía que darle un poco de espacio para que lo pensara y después volviera a hablarlo, que tal vez el prepararme tanto me había alejado de como soy en realidad.

Suspiré y me levanté, no me dí cuenta de momento donde me dejé caer al suelo, salí de la habitación con mi corazón bombeando con fuerza por el estrés y estar tan confundido con lo que debía hacer.

Me llené del valor que todo héroe debe tener y tome mis llaves y cartera para subir al mi auto y conducir al bar que Inglaterra y Francia frecuentaban cuando estaban en mi país.

El bar no estaba lejos pero sentí que era una eternidad, una eternidad donde podría dar la vuelta y fingir que no había pasado nada, fingir que Inglaterra no iba a estar disponible para Francia o cualquiera que se arriesgara por él y no un tonto que dejará pasar una oportunidad tan perfecta como esta por miedo.

Apretó el volante entre mis dedos mientras me obligó a seguir adelante, todo va a valer la pena, sí me rechazaba iba a quedar más en claro que yo tenía ninguna oportunidad y sí me aceptaba podría ser amado por Inglaterra.

Sigue conduciendo hasta estoy frente al local, esta es mi última oportunidad para regresar, suspiro y llevo las manos a mi cabello para jalarlo un poco. Bajo del automóvil y entro al lugar tratando de dejar atrás mis dudas y solo avanzar.

Francia sonríe al verme entrar y acercarme hacia donde está, Inglaterra está con la cabeza contra la barra con un poco de saliva callendo de su boca.

– Hola, América. Durante un momento me preocupé que no vinieras. – Francia me ayuda a levantar a Inglaterra y pasó una de sus manos por mi cuello.

– Solo quiero liberarme de estos sentimientos – camino hacia la salida con algo de dificultad porque Inglaterra se remueve mucho.

– Nadie se puede liberar del amor. – Francia me sigue mientras subo a Inglaterra en mi automóvil.

– Pues entonces yo seré el primero. – cierro la puerta de golpe y subo al auto.

Francia se aleja algo molesto por mi respuesta y yo enciendo el motor para ir a el hotel del británico.

Le miro por el retrovisor, se había quedado dormido por el movimiento del carro, voy un poco más lento y evito pasas por los baches de la carretera o los topes altos. Lo último que quería es despertarte y empezar a hablar sobre aquel día.

Tu ligera respiración es lo único que se oye en el lugar, casi podría decir que es una nueva forma de tortura. Enciendo el radio con el volumen bajo y rogando por que sean canciones calmadas.

Me detengo con cuidado frente a tu hotel y bajo del auto para acercarme la puerta trasera, con cuidado desabroché tu cinturón de seguridad y te abrazo para con cuidado bajarte con cuidado.

Es difícil caminar con Inglaterra despertando de mal humor.

– América eres un idiota – el británico gruñe mientras se mueve con torpeza y golpea mi cabeza.

– Inglaterra, cálmate. Te estoy llevando a tu habitación. – trato de retener sus manos pero el británico se suelta con tantos movimientos imprecisos.

Con algo de dificultad llegó hasta la entrada de su habitación y buscó la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón de Inglaterra, trato de hacerlo rápido para evitar tener más problemas.

Al abrir la puerta avanzo por la habitación y con cuidado dejó al británico en su cama mientras buscó alguna botella de agua y algunas pastillas para cuando te levantarás con la resaca.

Dejo las cosas en el buro a lado de la cama y te miró con una pequeña sonrisa verte casi dormido por la cantidad de alcohol que tomaste, acercó mi mano a tu rostro y lo acarició levemente. – Te quiero mucho, Inglaterra. Por favor acepta mis sentimientos. – me acerco a tus labios creyendo que ya estabas dormido por que no te movidas ni intestate retirar mi mano de tu rostro.

Te beso con rapidez y al no ser suficiente lo vuelvo a hacer, no debería estar haciendo esto, esto no es algo que haría un héroe, un héroe jamás abusaría de alguien que no puede defenderse a sí mismo pero solo por hoy seré un villano, Inglaterra me hace ser un villano si es necesario.

Cuando me separó puedo verte con los ojos abiertos mirándome perplejo.

– América, yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti – tan frío como siempre, tan directo como solo tú lo podrías hacer, con una velocidad increíble acabaste con mis sentimientos. Su es que todavía quedaba alguno después del primer rechazo.

Asiento sin ganas de hablar y con una sonrisa demasiado falsa salgo de tu habitación. Cuando la puerta estaba cerrada mi sonrisa desapareció y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Soy tan deplorable, aún cuando sabía que esto iba a terminar así… Yo… yo soy un idiota, tenias razón Inglaterra, soy la nación más idiota del mundo. Me dejé llevar por la creencia de que podría llegar a algo, que solo no querías aceptarlo, yo soy el idiota aquí.

Camino fuera del hotel teniendo pequeños tropiezos por los temblores en mi cuerpo, cuando llego a mi automóvil no pude aguantarlo más y mis lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas, me abrazo a mi mismo y el único ruido que se oye en el interior de mi auto eran los hipidos que salían de mi garganta.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, no tengo idea se cuantas personas habían pasado a lado de mi automóvil y me habían mirado con lástima, sé que debería irme, que ya no iba a conseguir nada estando ahí… se acabó.

Se escucha un golpe débil en la ventana de mi lado, al levantar la mirada llena de lágrimas y con los ojos rojos miré a la persona que estaba afuera de mi auto, una muy pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios al verle, no tenía idea de sí era una sonrisa falsa o realmente me sentía esperanzado de ver sus ojos en el mismo estado que los míos.

– América… –

* * *

En la última parte queda a decisión del lector lo que pasó, no me sentía de humor para escribir algo romántico como: 'Inglaterra, me gustas. Déjame meterte mi Florida toda la noche' "sí, América de las Mercedes, también te quiero y hazme tuyo mientras tocas mi big ben" (aunque no me quejo que existan, me la paso muy bien leyendo pero a mí no me sale lo romántico)

Dato curioso: Esto iba a terminar en la frase 'se acabó' pero me sentí mal por dejar a mí querido América deprimido y con el corazón roto. Así que sí, Inglaterra es quien golpeó la ventana, también porque no quiero que odien a mi lindo Inglaterra.

De todas las historias que he escrito esta es la que menos cariño le tengo, espero que les haya entretenido, nos vemos en otra de mis tonterías, see ya~


End file.
